Dimensio Eterne et Tenebrae
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: As a way to celebrate a friend's last day at school, a group of friends get together and perform a friendship charm. However, things go bad as an earthquake creates a large hole that swallows them up. Now separated and trapped in a strange dimension, they must find each other along with the way out while facing horrors that pale in comparison to even their wildest of imaginations!
1. One Last Bout of Innocent Fun

Hello everybody! This is a new story idea I just suddenly came up with about a week ago after playing this creepy horror game I discovered. The game is for the PSP from the Playstation Network called, "Corpse Party". I usually don't play horror games, but something about this drew me in, and I ended up liking it. It was formatted kind of like script form in that the stuff they say make up most of the game. Tie that in with a few selected images that they post on certain scenes of people looking psychotic paired with creepy script and lots of creepy moaning and screaming sounds, it makes for a great horror game.

With that said, it strangely inspired me to create a story based on the horror genre. However, this will be my first stab at making a horror story. For those of you who read my old incomplete story, "The Core of Crisis," you might be considering that horror. Actually, that was more on the action and adventure side more than horror, so that doesn't count with me. This one doesn't have any fighting scenes and are instead going to be replaced by scare scenes.

And since I said that this is my first attempt at horror, I'm going to be creating the plot of this story that follows the guidelines similar to the game, "Corpse Party". Of course, I'm going to be changing a few things here and there to make it into my own story, but those who did play the horror game would most likely find snippets of similarities here and there. Other than that, the rest of the story you don't find familiar are my own creations.

With all that said, I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. Naturally, there isn't going to be much if any horror in the first chapter because it's basically just the introduction. And what's a horror story based off of "Corpse Party" without a lot of main characters in it? So for this chapter, most of the main characters are going to be introduced, and that means a lot of people are going to be talking. I've tried to make it as simple to know who's talking as possible, but I apologize in advance if there are still confusing parts on who's talking.

With all that now out of the way, I'll let you all go ahead and read the first chapter of the new story with a horror twist on it. Please leave a review telling me how you think I did since this really is the first time I'm going to be writing descriptive horror. They really help me when I make new stories in knowing how the people are liking it. So until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!

And as a side note, I know I rated this story M, but that's only because there's most likely going to be gory scenes coming up a bit later into the progression of the story. And I also try to keep from using major curse words in all of my stories, but I think that this story is going to be one of those rare occurrences where you're going to see me actually type in curse words every now and then that you can't see in a rated T story. So that's the explanation on the rating. And don't get used to seeing M stories from me; I very rarely ever consider writing one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One Last Bout of Innocent Fun<strong>

_Once upon a time in a time since before any of us were even in the process of being born, there was a simple elementary school that was named Destati Sisterhood Elementary. In Latin, Destati stands for destiny, and the people felt that it was destiny that granted them the creation of a new school. And after a couple of decades, some former students who graduated from the elementary school grew to become famous people such as inventors and actors. This helped to gain the school more recognition in belief that the elementary school would help shape the destinies of any student who attended for the better._

_ After about twenty-five years of accepting only female students, the school decided to start also accepting male students. Not wanting to take away the name Destati from the original name, they decided to rename it as Destati Communion Elementary. It was believed to be the beginning of even more future geniuses._

_ However, everything was not as peaceful as it seemed to be. As even more time passed on, a new principal was hired to watch over the school after the previous one passed away due to old age. Everyone felt comfortable with the new principal being that it was the first one's rather successful son. He was well-known with all the faculty members, and the students had come to quickly accept him because of his constant appearances at the school every now and then before becoming principal._

_ Unfortunately, destiny itself seemed to have other plans in mind, these ones more terrible than amazing, for this school upon the introduction of the new principal. After being in the job for a few years, everything was running as well as they used to be. However, a terrible tragedy had befallen the school on one sad and rainy day. The school's nurse beloved by both teachers and students alike had suffered an unfortunate and tragic accident. Apparently, she was walking on the stairs before losing her balance and tumbling to the floor below. She died instantly, and the school was never the same after that._

_ After this terrible accident took place, many other strange and tragic incidents began to occur and further plague the name of Destati Communion Elementary. Students of the school had begun to mysteriously disappear without any warning whatsoever. They would be seen hanging out with their friends one moment, and then they'd be reported missing on the next day. They were never to be seen by anybody again._

_ Over time, many dark and strange rumors began to spread about these sad and mysterious disappearances. All of them had one thing in common. They claimed that the nurse who died within the walls of the school was haunting the hallways and abducting any and all children her ghostly eyes rested on. It all stemmed under the knowledge that she had dearly loved all the children of the school when she was alive, and it continued on to say that she abducted them because she was feeling lonely._

_ And in a span of just two years after these incidents started occurring, many children had suddenly disappeared without any explanation. As a result, the school was forced to close its doors under the terrible reputation it had gained because of all this. Apparently, it was its destiny to reach its greatest high before falling to the lowest low it could possibly achieve. And in a few more short months, the school was demolished and thus buried that sad and tragic memories embedded within its walls._

_ Over the rubble of where the school once stood now stands another school. Unlike its predecessor, this one catered to only high school students. It's called Destiny Island High. This time, the name was just in respect to the name of the island it was built on rather than naming it after what was once considered a grand name. It's just like your other average everyday high school that educates your other average students._

_ However, there are many rumors surrounding this school now because of the area it was built over. While most of them were just nothing but nonsense created by rumor-spreading teenagers, one sticks out with even the members of the faculty simply because of the history the grounds that the school was built on hides. It's said that the spirit of the poor nurse who died in the previous elementary school now haunts the halls of this high school when darkness befalls around this school._

_ On every night that is a mirror image of the day she died, she is said to appear in the hallways calling out to anybody who might still be in the school. Rumor has it she died at around seven in the evening, so that would be the time her spirit comes out during a rainy night. She's said to be saying over and over again in her ghostly voice, "Why are you still here…? Why are you still here…? You must go home now... If not, then I'll have you stay and keep me company…forever!" It would always be this same chant over and over again while searching every classroom for stragglers._

_ And when you don't comply with her request, she'll continue on with her search for you, almost as if her ghostly senses constantly warning her to the presence of a living human nearby. Once she discovers where you are, she'll slowly approach you with emotionless eyes that could freeze over an already frozen lake trained only on you. She'll continue to moan out that same sentence in that same paralyzing voice while creeping ever closer to you with every passing second. And if you still don't comply, she'll just simply stare at you with those dead and empty eyes until suddenly… … …_

"AAAAHHHH!" a scream suddenly pierced the relatively empty classroom just as the sound of thunder thundering close by was heard. In less than a second later, more screams were heard accompanying the first one. The only source of light in the entire room was one lit candle set on the classroom floor in the center of a circle of people sitting around it and screaming their heads off. The silhouettes of the people that flickered on the walls seemed to only add more to the intense creepiness that permeated the room. That and the screams all but sent the creepiness level straight through the roof.

"Wow, I didn't think my storytelling skills were _that_ good," a girl's voice suddenly said through her fits of laughter while trying to talk over the collective screams. Apparently, she was not in the least bit startled by the sudden sharp crack of thunder that permeated through the rather tense and creepy atmosphere. "And I was just trying to put some story sense in an old school rumor. Maybe I should seriously consider becoming an author someday. Or maybe I could pass myself off as a paranormal adventurer. Either way, I think I could get a good career that could have something to do with creepy."

"Damn, that stupid thunder came at such a flipping bad time!" one of the people in the circle exclaimed with his hand over his furiously beating heart once he finally stopped his bout of screams. He then shook his head in an attempt to clear his currently scattered mind, causing his unusually spiky brown hair to jostle every which way and his blue sleeveless vest to fall off his shoulders a bit. "The damn thing nearly scared the literal crap out of me! I know I'm not going to sleep well tonight."

"Never in a million years would I have thought that my creepy stories would make you start screaming your head off," the girl who was the only one who did not scream say with an amused chuckle as she stood up and walked over towards a nearby door where she then flipped a light switch. She then added while tossing her auburn hair behind her, "It was so totally worth it just to see what I say to be the greatest reaction to a horror story in all of history. I still can't believe that you actually scream like a girl, Sora!"

"I gotta hand it to you, Kairi; that was definitely the funniest response I've ever heard come from Sora in my entire life!" one of the people in the group who had long silver hair said with a laugh while adjusting his black sleeveless vest. Everybody else that was in the room with them was starting to relax themselves after that scare and get onto their feet. "I never thought that you scream like a little scared girl. Oh, I'm going to remember that for as long as I live. I just wish I had a recorder with me when you did that so I'd have a record of it to show off to my future kids."

"Sh-shut up, Riku!" the teenager called Sora spat out with an angry pout before crossing his arms on his chest. He then quickly decided to put his hands in the pockets of his red shorts before adding, "It's not like I was the only one screaming when that stupid thunder sounded anyway! Everybody else started screaming."

"Only because you were the one who first started screaming like some poor girl getting raped to death," a blond haired guy in camo clothing from the right of the guy responded with a cheeky grin. "Who would've thought that Roxas' older brother was such a sissy at heart? I can't wait to tell him about this."

"You tell him and you die, Hayner!" the spiky haired teen deadpanned while choosing to ignore that poor comparison the other attempted at making. The others around them began chuckling again at the bickering taking place. "I'll make you wish that you never became best friends with him in the first place."

Both Sora and Hayner once belonged to a separate group of friends when they were in high school. They did not really communicate with each other in any way, shape, or form being that they had no reason to. The only reason the two different groups ended up becoming into the good friends they are now with each other was because of Sora's little brother being friends with everybody and managing to bring them altogether. Otherwise, they would probably still be just ignoring each other and throwing insults whenever possible. The two teens still do that from time to time, but now it was more out of fun than anything else.

"Hey, it isn't like he doesn't already know that you're a sissy or anything like that," the blond haired guy previously addressed as Hayner continued to tease the poor brown spiky haired teen in good nature while innocently shrugging his shoulders. "I do find it interesting, though, how he seems to act serious a lot more often than you do, and you're supposed to be the older sibling. It's like you two managed to switch bodies at some point in time and been living within the other for all this time."

"That's because you've been hanging out with him a lot longer than everybody in this room combined!" the spiky haired teen countered angrily as he tried to defend his admittedly embarrassing outburst from earlier. Apparently, he was taking all of this just a bit too seriously rather than with a grain of salt. "And you somehow managed to miss me all this time until our freshman year of high school during P.E. Of course you'd think that he's more serious than me. You couldn't ask for a more biased opinion than that!"

"Oh, there they go again," a long blond haired girl said with a sigh as she got up from the floor they were all sitting on and moving towards one of the many nearby desks after smoothing out the wrinkles in her simple white summer dress. It was clear by the way they looked and were made that they were currently inside a school. And judging by how old everybody in the room looked, they were all high school students inside a high school classroom. "Why does Hayner always have to find some way to aggravate Sora when he knows he tends to take some things seriously? It's not like they have anything to prove from when they were two different groups of friends. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I think that's just their strange way of keeping their old rivalry from before they really got to know each other alive while still staying friends at the same time, Naminé," a brown haired slightly chubby guy responded with a shrug of his shoulders as he approached the girl who had just taken a seat on one of the desk chairs. "After all, they did start being kind of competitive with each other when they were on opposite teams one day during P.E. Then again, Hayner's always kind of been a bit stubborn like that in that he doesn't want to change his main attitude from being teasingly argumentative to sounding more reasonable. As long as he doesn't start causing trouble with it or even go so far as to start chronically skipping school again, then most of us can live with it."

"And Sora's always had that childish quality in his overall behavior for the past two years since I've been friends with him," the teenager continued to explain as both he and the girl named Naminé watched the two finally stop their argument and help the long red auburn haired girl called Kairi put away a candle and some other props that are mainly used for a dark night or, in this case, creepy story telling. He then continued on after putting his hands into his jeans pockets, "I don't know if he does acts like that on purpose just to try and make the other people feel guilty, but he likes to seem very serious on things he feels strongly about. And that also includes things like the playful argument they just finished. I guess that's where his childish argumentative side stems from."

"Hmm, I guess it's okay so long as it doesn't turn into something crazy like you said," Naminé responded with a shrug of her shoulders as she reached into a nearby backpack and took out a notebook and a pack of colored pencils. She then said as she turned to an empty white page and took out a colored pencil, "I better draw a picture of this so I won't forget about it no matter where I'm at."

"Are you drawing us in your notebook again, Naminé?" another feminine voice joined into the conversation. Looking up, both the blond haired girl and the slightly chubby guy she was talking to saw another teenage girl with shoulder length light brown hair standing in front of them. She had on a light orange summer shirt and white shorts on. "I swear; all the things you create in there look almost exactly like the real event. It's almost as if you're a magician working your magic with the colored pencils!"

"Hee, hee, thanks, Ollete," Naminé thanked the other as her cheeks began to turn slightly red from embarrassment before returning to her artwork of the scene in front of her. "But I'm not really all that good. I just draw what I see as best as I can. I'm sure there are a couple of other students here who're better than me."

"But they're practically just as good if not better than pictures taken from an expensive camera," the other girl called Ollete continued to compliment her with a warm smile as she stole a glance at the beginnings of the picture. "You can practically see and feel all the emotions from when the moment it was first drawn. Nobody could put as much soul in their pictures like you can. Don't you agree with that, Pence?"

"Ollete's definitely right on that," the slightly chubby guy now known to be Pence agreed with a smile and a small nod of his head as she watched the blond start to put dark shades as a base for creating the figures and background. "I still have that picture you created and made copies of from when we first became friends with each other pinned over my bed. I laugh every time I see it and remember both Hayner and Sora struggling to give each other noogies as a way to officiate the start of a new friendship. You even drew in Roxas when he stepped in to try and separate the two thinking that they were picking a fight with each other while the rest of us were just standing around laughing at the whole thing."

"Oh, stop it, Pence!" the blond girl responded as she stopped drawing momentarily in order to try and control the strengthening blush further coloring her cheeks. Either she was not to hearing her artwork being complimented, or she was a really modest girl. "I'm really not all that good with my sketches like you say I am. You know it's embarrassing to hear you give me so much praise like that."

"Well, I figured that I say it now before tomorrow comes around," Pence said with a shrug of his shoulders as his smile faltered a bit. "After all, tonight's basically the last time we'll all get a chance to hang out together like this. To be perfectly honest with you, I don't really want tonight to end any time soon."

"Hey, are you guys really planning on making us do all the work here?" Hayner called out from across the classroom where he was currently straightening up some of the desks piled to the side in linear lines. "There's no way we can get this classroom back to the way it was before we had our after-school summer party. We still have to come here tomorrow, and we promised our Homeroom teacher that it'd be all fixed up before we left. I'd love to go home before they go and lock us all in, you know?"

"Hayner, I'm sure that security and whatever teachers that haven't left yet check all the classrooms before deciding to lock up," Ollete stated in a light chastising voice while rolling her eyes at her friend's rudeness. "It's only common sense. And can't you see that Pence and I were trying to have a nice chat with Naminé? It's not like we were purposefully trying to make you and the others do all the cleaning. We just wanted to have one last meaningfuland_ undisturbed_ conversation before we're forced to leave," she added with strong emphasis to further show how annoyed she was.

"We know that this is her last day with us before she moves, Ollete," Sora announced while being careful as to not sound inconsiderate as he finished moving one of the desks before going to another one. "But it's not like we won't get some time to talk with her after we're done with the cleaning. Just help us out a bit, and we won't bug you when you start delving into your girly conversations again."

"Last time I checked Sora, I'm a guy," the slightly chubby teen said with a playful frown before starting to help with the cleanup process. "Don't go tying me in with conversations that revolve mainly about girl stuff. I was just trying to see what Naminé was drawing. Anyway, let's help clean this place up."

"Do you guys want me to help you out?" the blond girl asked as she started to put her colored pencil behind her ear and closed her sketchbook without waiting for an answer. "I'll be there right after I finish putting my stuff away."

"Nah, you go ahead and keep on drawing," Riku responded with a wave of his hand before flashing her a warm smile. "You're right now drawing the last picture of us together, and I'm sure that everybody wants you to finish it so that we can all have a copy of it and remember everything about tonight."

"Yeah, today's a day for you to take it easy, so you just relax and keep on doing what you love," Kairi added in a sort of faux happy tone as she took some books lying around on some desks and shuffled them to a bookcase. "And Riku's right; we all want to have a look at that picture you're working on before the night is over. Besides, we don't think it's fair for you to clean up on your last day with us."

"I-If you all insist," she responded with a small stutter at the attention she was receiving before deciding to return to her drawing. "I promise you all that I'll have this picture done before we're all ready to go home."

And for the next half an hour or so, six of the seven teenagers in the classroom were busy putting things back to the way they were all the way back to when class first started. Naminé simply sat from a slight distance watching the scene and recording it as best as she could on her sketchbook in an attempt to finish her last sketching of the group. They all made small talk every now and then, although the blond girl was more inclined to nod her head in agreement when she was addressed because she did not want to have to break her concentration too much.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the new story for you all. Hope that you all ended up enjoying it as much as I had making this first chapter. Stay tuned for more chapters that will definitely have some horror moments in the future. For those who never played "Corpse Party", most of this will most likely be unfamiliar to you. To those who did, then some parts will still seem unfamiliar to you and even different.<p>

Anyway, sorry to those who were thinking that this story was going to jump right into the horror on the first chapter. As you can see, there are a lot of main characters, seven of them already introduced with the eighth only spoken of slightly and the ninth not even mentioned. Then again, I always saw introductions as just parts where some of the characters are introduced to readers along with the smallest inklings of what the plot might be. I hope I managed to do that much with this.

And for those of you wondering, I'm going to be doing a short character bio so as to not have you all confused as to who's who. Also, I feel that putting their ages would further help you readers to maybe connect a bit to the characters like the creators of the Playstation 1 era and Kingdom Hearts series did.

Sora Hikari: 17 (A somewhat timid and childish teenager currently attending Destiny Island High as a Junior. He tries to help his friends out whenever he can.)

Riku Usuakari: 18 (A quiet but hardly shy Senior of Destiny Island High. He tends to keep to himself unless hanging around with those he considers his close friends.)

Kairi Oujo: 17 (A Destiny Island High Junior who's the class representative of her Homeroom class. She likes things that has to deal with the occult.)

Hayner Hatsuratsu: 16 (A Destiny Island High Sophomore who acts a bit like Sora. He used to act like a punk in his Freshman year before Pence and Ollete stepped in)

Pence Matomaru: 16 (A slightly chubby Sophomore of Destiny Island High. His ability to handle pressure well makes others think that he isn't afraid of anything, a far cry from the truth.)

Ollete Gouriteki: 16 (A Destiny Island High Junior who skipped her Sophomore year. She acts like the voice of reason with the group of friends whenever they try to do something irrational.)

Naminé Mumeishi: 17 (Kairi's cousin who's also at Destiny Island High as a Junior. She loves to make sketches of her and her friends depicting the situations they were once in.)

Well, that's it for the character bios. And yes, they are all obviously teenagers because they are high school students. I know I gave a very small insert about Roxas in the story, but that's not really enough to earn him a spot in this bio. But he might make it in the next chapter if he's lucky. And I also made a small mention in this author's note about there being a ninth main character, so maybe he or she would be able to come in then, too. I guess we all can only tell when the next chapter comes out. After all, even I have no idea how it's going to turn out until I actually start typing it out.

And for those of you wondering, each of those last names is Japanese for what I feel best reflects them. Hikari is light for Sora, Usuakari is twilight for Riku, Oujo is princess (Princess of light sounded ugly) for Kairi, Hatsuratsu is lively for Hayner, Matomaru is collected (like hardly startled) for Pence, Gouriteki is reasonable for Ollete, and Mumeishi is nobody (reflects her being a nobody from game) for Naminé.

Anyway, I hope that helps you out with a bit of their background information. I hope that you all don't forget to leave me a review before you move onto the next story. They are always very helpful, especially when I start on a new story and need feedback on what you're thinking about it. I always read them and take them into due consideration considering that they really have something good to say and not just simply saying it's bad and leaving it at that.

That's it for all of my pointless ranting to you all. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new story I'm creating for you all to read. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on this site everybody!


	2. The Best of Friends Forevermore

Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter for you all to read that will further advance this story to the natural creepiness it's supposed to be read in. It's meant to be just another section of the introduction, but I decided to separate it into two sections because keeping it together would just make it seem like I was purposefully just trying to lengthen it for the sake of making long chapters. That and it seemed like it could be separated into two different events.

Anyway, I don't really much to say as a note apart from that. That and it's pretty late at night that's now making me feel pretty tired. Please don't forget to leave a review telling me how well you think I did in this chapter. And please don't forget to spread news of this story if you really like it. And don't worry; the story is going to move to the creepy stuff very soon.

Please leave a review before you move onto another story to read. I always read them and take into consideration the _constructive_ criticism that you put down along with any suggestions you might have. With all that said, until the next update on this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Best of Friends Forevermore<strong>

"Well, it looks like we're finished here," Sora happily announced just as he and Hayner finished putting the last desk in its rightful place. "And it's about time, too. I want to get home before that storm the weatherman said was coming gets here."

"Uh, I think you might want to take a look out of the window, Sora," Riku stated in a deadpan sort of fashion as he leaned on the wall next to the window he was currently pointing at. "I think you're about to be in for a rude awakening."

With only a raised eyebrow in confusion aimed at the silver haired teen, the spiky brown haired teen looked out said window and immediately felt his shoulders slump upon seeing what was outside. It was currently raining harder than he had ever seen it rain, and that meant that they were all going to have a majorly hard time getting home. Then again, the weatherman did say that it was going to be a pretty bad tropical storm, so he should not have been too surprised that it was this bad where the trees were swaying so much that they looked like they would snap at any given moment.

"Aw, crap!" he exclaimed before turning around and having his trademark pout pasted onto his face. "Don't tell me that we all have to walk home in that. We'd probably drown in the falling rain before we even walk two steps out of this school. Either that or we get scared to death by another loud slap of thunder."

"Well, nobody told you to go forgetting about your umbrella at home," Hayner stated with a teasing chuckle that earned him a dirty look from the still pouting teen. He then added with a sigh, "It is kind of funny, though, how there's this big storm during summertime when you don't really see any kind of rain. It's like there's something weird going on out in the middle of the ocean."

"If you think about it, we did have it coming to us," Ollete responded after throwing away some loose pieces of trash and rubbing her hands off of imaginary dust. "We all did agree to stay late and help clean the room up. And then we went ahead and wasted time listening to one of Kairi's ghost stories that ended up totally being worth it in the end," she added with a lightly chuckling smile.

"If anybody dares to talk about how I yelled my head off again, I'm going to disown you all as my friends," the brown spiky haired teen warned them all in an attempt at a serious tone that ended up only sounding like simple complaining.

Instead of saying anything, everybody simply just laughed at the response in good nature. They had all finished their end of the cleanup work and were now taking some time to relax. They were obviously not in any hurry to be going home soon because of the insanely heavy downpour still going on just outside. If they were not all forced to walk home sooner or later, then only a suicidal person would think of venturing outside in such dangerous weather that could actually kill.

"Naminé, did you manage to finish that sketch you were working on?" Pence asked after being the first to calm down a bit from the laughter.

"I'm already done with one and just over half finished with the second," Naminé announced without once looking up from her sketchbook or stopping the scribbling of her colored pencil. "I already ripped it out and put it on the desk next to me if any of you want to take a look at it."

"Oh, I wanna look at it!" Kairi quickly exclaimed before making a beeline for the aforementioned sketch like a little child being told that there was candy in the kitchen. Apparently, everybody else had seen her do this before because none of them were in the least bit surprised. "I wanna see what you decided to draw this time."

"It's not like it's just going to suddenly disappear anytime soon, Kairi," Riku stated with a roll of his eyes at how childish the auburn haired teenager was acting right now as she carefully picked up the sketch as if it were some kind of lost treasure and felt an amused smile on her lips. "And before you forget, don't go hogging it all to yourself like you did with the last one. We all want a copy of it without having to wait three months for you to remember."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that we ended up moving to a new house on the island," she countered without looking at the silver haired teen as both Ollete and Pence looked over her shoulders to look at the sketch. Their lips also started to curl up into a grin at the corners. "And how was I supposed to know that the moving company was going to send my stuff to the wrong house? I almost got an F in P.E. because the stupid teacher didn't even believe my parents when they said that the moving company made a stupid mistake and temporarily lost my P.E. uniform. They had to drag the principal in just so the stubborn teacher would finally grant me a pass until I got it back. Talk about being stubborn to the limit."

"Either way, just make sure you hand it to Sora before you leave with it so he can make copies and give them to us tomorrow," the teen continued on with a dismissal wave of his hand at the sob story as he pointed his thumb from his other free hand to the spiky haired teen still standing next to him.

"Hey, why do I have to be the one to make the copies again?" Sora complained half-heartedly. "I already made copies of other sketches the last two times. Shouldn't one of the others be doing it instead of me all the time?"

"Well, your mom does have her own copier in your house because of her home business as a tax consultant," Hayner responded with an unreadable smirk before rudely but carefully prying the sketch out from Kairi's hands and taking a look for himself. "It's better than one of us going to the closest copier shop and having to shell out money when we can have one of our buddies do it for free."

"It's not free when my mom ends up running out of paper and takes it out on me because of my friends always asking to make copies of things for them," the brown haired teen countered with a pout while the three that were previously looking at the sketch started to chastise the blond for doing what he did. "I already owe her my allowance for the next two months as payment for the extra paper she had to buy. I'm not about to go losing more of it, so you better choose somebody else to do the copying."

"Fine; then we'll just have Ollete take care of it," the camo garbed teen said with a sigh before walking towards Riku's position and handing the sketch to him with a smile that looked like it belonged with a chuckle. "At least she doesn't complain about burning money when it comes to these things."

"That's because I know how to save up my allowance instead of just randomly buying whatever it is that I can afford like some of us in here do," Ollete stated as she gave a small accusatory stare at Kairi.

"Hey, I can't help it if one of my favorite clothing brands suddenly come out with their newest summer dress design," Kairi defended with a small playful frown.

"That's not what I remember happening when you last dragged me out on one of your shopping trips," Riku recalled as he passed the sketch off to Sora with an unreadable glint in his eyes. He then continued on after placing his full attention back to the auburn haired girl, "You wanted to spray some kind of disgusting perfume on me so you can smell it better and see if it'll work on you. I stank like strong pollen and a mile-long flower field that my parents thought I found a girlfriend and had a love session with her."

"Hey, why'd you have to go and draw this up, Naminé?" Sora suddenly asked as his eyes finally scanned the finished picture and saw that it was a depiction of when they were listening to Kairi's creepy story over half an hour ago. The entire background was a pitch black with only the candle in the middle giving off its bright light. A window in the blackness was seen thanks to the flash of lightning that was drawn behind the window. And a spiky brown haired person in the circle of people was seen with a look of pure terror on his face.

"I thought it was pretty funny when it happened, so I thought I'd just go ahead and draw it up," Naminé responded innocently without looking up from her drawing. However, her voice held a small hint of humor when she said that. "That and it was a pretty good story Kairi ended up telling. I just couldn't resist!"

"Sounds like you're going to be reminded about this for the rest of your life!" the auburn haired girl teased as she walked up next to the spiky brown haired teen and gave him a playful shove. "Ah, the hidden curse within the great gift of Naminé's sketches. You see it once and immediately remember everything that happened in the moment the sketch shows, and that also includes the embarrassing moments."

"You don't have to rub it in, Kairi!" the teen countered with a childish pout that earned him a laugh from everybody in the room. After a couple more seconds, he even started to laugh a bit at the whole situation. However, that was cut short as another loud bang of thunder sounded just before the entire room became pitch dark.

"Whoa, who turned out the lights?" Pence exclaimed while a majority of the people in the classroom gave out gasps of surprise. "It's freaky dark in here right now."

Hold on a sec; I still got a couple of unused candles in my backpack from my story earlier," Kairi was heard saying as some footsteps were heard walking carefully through the impossible darkness. The sound of something hitting something else was soon heard. "Ow, my shin! That's why you don't walk around when the lights are out."

"Looks like they're out for good right now," Hayner was heard adding just before the sound of the light switch being flicked on and off repeatedly was heard. "I guess the storm took out a power line or something."

"Well, at least the school has a backup generator for times like this," Naminé calmly said as she more likely than not stopped drawing but was still sitting at her desk. "It's too bad that it has to start from the basement on up and ends up taking at least two minutes to light the whole school."

"But I don't think people were in here this late at night that they needed the lights to be on so quickly," Riku deadpanned as a flash of lightning was seen and momentarily illuminated the room.

"Yay, I found my backpack!" Kairi exclaimed happily as she used the second's worth of bright light to locate her backpack. A bit of rustling was then heard before the flickering light of a small flame was seen lighting a candle and slowly expanding its brightness to the area around it. "There we are; now we can somewhat see what's going on. Here Ollete; take this to the teacher's desk while I light up another one for this side."

"Do we really need two candles for a short school blackout?" Ollete asked as she walked towards the light and took ahold of it before carefully transporting it to the front of the class. "Seems kind of a waste."

"She's probably thinking it's better safe than sorry," Sora answered quickly as he followed the moving flame towards the desk it was now lowered upon. "After all, we don't know if that generator's still working the way it should be."

Before anybody could respond to that, some kind of weird shuffling sound was heard coming from outside the classroom in the hallways. Everybody seemed to have heard it since it was now so quiet that one could hear the breaths of everyone in the room.

"Wh-what was that?" the brown spiky haired teen asked with a worried stutter as he unconsciously huddled closer to the candlelight.

"How the hell would any of us know?" Hayner responded in his normal tone of voice that easily reflected him rolling his eyes at the question. "It's probably just one of the teachers still here making sure that whoever else is around is alright and everything. It's nothing to be getting scared over, Sora."

And before there could be any retort whatsoever, the shuffling noise grew ever louder. A few seconds later, something else accompanied the ominous shuffling; a voice that sounded truly freaky and could put the hair on one's back on end.

"_Why are you still here…?_" the terribly creepy voice that sounded like it belonged to an ailing woman was heard asking in a warbling voice. This immediately caused all the teens in the classroom to freeze on the spot. "_Why are you still here…?_"

"Please tell me I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing," Pence whispered as his breathing quickened in fear. "You were just kidding around when you told us that freaky story, were you Kairi?"

"O-Of course I was kidding!" Kairi whispered back in an equally terrified tone as she held her second lit candle close to her as if trying to create some form of protection. "I mean, I just told it because it sounded like a fun thing to do. A-And besides, there's no such thing as ghosts… Is there?"

"_You must go home now…_" the creepy voice continued on as if hearing the auburn haired girl's comment, this time at a much closer range. This was soon accompanied with the sound of the classroom door's doorknob suddenly jiggling. "_If not…, then I'll have you stay and keep me company…forever!_"

"Yo, that's just getting freaky now!" the camo garbed teen suddenly whispered, his original cocky tone quickly deflating into nothingness before quickly retreating from his spot near the door.

"What if it's really the ghost of that nurse from the elementary school?" Ollete suggested with an audible gulp as the jiggling continued on along with the freaky mantra. "What are we going to do if she's here?"

"Calm down, Ollete," Riku reassured the girl in a calm tone. "One of us just needs to open the door and see what's going on. How about we have Sora do the honors?"

"Are you crazy, Riku?" Sora exclaimed in a harsh whisper as he turned on his feet to stare at the silver haired teen, the motion so fast that he nearly blew out the candle next to him. "Why don't you do it since you're the one who suggested it?"

"Because I'm scared like everybody else in this room is," the teen simply responded in a tone of voice that suggested otherwise before pushing the other towards the door. "Now hurry up and check what's going on."

"You have a funny way of showing it, you know?" the spiky brown haired teen whined just as he stopped right in front of the blasted door. At the same time, the creepy mantra along with the jiggling doorknob stopped. "Fine, I'll open the damn thing!"

Without waiting for his nerves to give out on him, he brought his hand out to the knob and slowly twisted it. With a deep breath, he slowly creaked open the door. He could practically feel the frightened gazes of all his friends watching him in tense apprehension.

"_STAY WITH ME FOREVER!_" the voice suddenly shrieked at the top of its lungs once the door was open just a crack.

"YAAHHHHHH!" Sora all but screamed as he let go of the door and practically fell backwards onto his butt as he tried to make a mad dash away from it. Everybody else gave out a shout of fright upon hearing him scream.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd get that good of a reception!" the voice stated as loud laughter was heard echoing throughout the darkness of the hallway. "Oh, I never get tired of freaking people out playing as the ghost from the rumors."

At that exact moment, the backup generator finally decided to kick in, and the lights in the classroom came back on. With the original illumination finally back in service, everybody was able to see just what was making the creepy noises. It was anything but a ghost; it came from a person standing in front of the doorway who had long hair that was almost as red as the color of blood and eyes the color of light green emeralds. He had on a pair of blue jeans held up by a brown leather belt and red short-sleeved shirt tucked in to make him look somewhat neat and professional.

"A-Axel, you dumbass!" the spiky haired teen shouted angrily once he figured out just what was going on during the past few seconds of creepiness. He quickly scrambled back to his feet while trying to stare at the person angrily right in the eyes. "The hell were you thinking trying to scare the crap out of us?"

"Hey, the opportunity presented itself when the blackout happened," the person named Axel simply stated with an innocent shrug of his shoulders before entering the classroom and saw everybody else breathe a collective sigh of relief. "I just took advantage of it and was in a scaring mood. I didn't think you'd all be that freaked out."

"Damn, you just had to pick to be that creepy right at this damn-ass hell moment!" Hayner responded with a shake of his head to calm his nerves. "Kairi just finished telling us about that dead nurse lady thirty minutes ago. Of course we freaked out like we did when you screamed bloody murder!"

"Wow, then my timing couldn't have been better!" the red haired man responded with a triumphant smirk before taking a seat behind the teacher's desk. "Isn't it nice having to put up with me as your Homeroom teacher all year long? And you should be happy that I'm a pretty lax Homeroom teacher, or I'd be writing you up for talking to me like that."

"With all due respect, Mr. Gouka, you did give us quite a scare," Kairi agreed with Hayner as she blew out the candle she had been cradling. "You either overheard me telling the story, or you just got very lucky in what you decided to pick to try and scare us."

"Kairi, I already told you that you and everybody else could call me by my first name except when in the presence of a parent or another teacher," the Homeroom teacher explained as he scanned the room as if trying to see how clean it was. "I don't like being called by my last name. It makes me feel old.

"Anyway, I came here for a reason other than trying to scare the pants off you guys," he continued on before getting to his feet, his black shoes hitting the floor with a slight squeaking sound. "Apparently, one of you has somebody who wants to visit you at this time of day. He tells me that he's going to be a student at this school next year, so I can't wait to see whether or not I'll have the chance to teach him some science."

"And nearly blow up the lab with him along with everybody else in the process like you almost did three months ago?" Riku deadpanned with a noticeable frown on his face as he recalled the memory of said incident.

"I already said that it wasn't my fault," Axel explained as he headed towards the hallway. "Even all of the other students said so. A renegade student decided to go on his own and mix different chemicals together as if they were just different kinds of waters. If I didn't chance to take a look at the chemicals I had left, I wouldn't have stopped the whole thing and try to figure out who was using the non-permitted ones."

"I still can't believe that Seifer actually managed to swipe the keys to the cabinet away from you and take the stuff without you knowing," Pence stated with a shake of his head at the memory before reaching for his backpack. "Then again, it was kind of the school's fault for not telling you that he had a history of stealing from people, so you couldn't have known he would've tried to take your keys. That's the only thing apart from what some of the students said to defend you that kept you from getting fired."

"And that's why I think Sora and Riku are the best!" the teacher stated with a wide smile at the two aforementioned teens before sticking his head out of the classroom. He then said to whoever was outside, "What are you doing waiting out here? And why are your cheeks red? There's no need to be embarrassed about anything. Nobody in there bites. Actually, I'm not sure on one of them."

"Hey!" Hayner exclaimed in an offended manner, clearly knowing that the red haired man was talking about him. "I'm not like how I used to be during my Freshman year anymore, you know?"

"Heh, ain't that a big relief," a new voice that sounded like it was in-between the transition from child to teenager suddenly chirped in with a light chuckle. At that moment, a person dressed in pants that were beige on the top half and black on the bottom with a black shirt underneath a thin, beige short-sleeved jacket that was currently unzipped. As was indicated earlier, his cheeks were slightly red for some odd reason.

"Roxas, what're you doing here?" Sora suddenly asked upon seeing the newcomer enter the classroom. "Your class ended hours ago. Shouldn't you be back at home helping mom fix dinner or something?"

"I told you and mom yesterday that I was going to hang out at our cousin Ven's place for a bit to finish up our end-of-year school project," the christened Roxas explained with an annoyed sigh and roll of his eyes while flicking at the front of his very light brown hair that could almost pass as blond. Like Sora, his eyes were as blue as the sea itself yet seemed to shine with more sense of responsibility. "Honestly, you don't hear anything that your dear little brother says, do you? I could be telling you that I'm moving away never to come back and you wouldn't hear a word I said. And you're always wondering why it is that I constantly worry about you instead of it being the other way around."

"And I'm guessing you decided to make a quick side trip here when the heavy rain started pouring down," the blond camo wearing teen added as he walked up to who was now confirmed to be Sora's little brother and wrapped an arm around his neck before giving him a friendly noogie. "Don't want you to get swept away by flash floods or struck by stray lightning now, do we? The girls would be crying their eyes out at your funeral if that happened while us guys would be giving reminiscent speeches about your life."

"Do you have to talk about morbid stuff like that, Hayner?" Roxas asked with a scowl as he tried to squirm his way out of the playful assault taking place while making sure his blue backpack did not fall off of his shoulders in the process. "Its things like that that makes you sound like a pessimistic person when we know you're not. I swear; I don't know how I became best friends with you sometimes."

"Hmm, maybe it's because you remember me saving you from a bully problem when we were in Island Beginnings Elementary and you feel indebted to me," the other suggested before feeling an elbow sharply jabbing him in the ribs. This allowed the guy to escape to a safe distance before turning around and staring at the other teen with crossed arms and an even deeper scowl at the comment. "Hey, you didn't have to do that!"

"I don't become friends with people just because I feel indebted to them," he simply stated before making his way to his older brother. "Anyway, Hayner was right about the rain forcing me to get over here. I remembered you saying that you were going to stay after school to participate in that end-of-year Homeroom party, so I figured that you'd probably still be here along with everybody else."

"Well, you can consider this as one of your unofficial tours of your soon-to-be new high school before Freshman orientation in a couple of months," Riku announced with the smallest hints of a smile on his face along with a nod of his head. "So how does it feel to be moving into a new school soon? Are you nervous or anything like that?"

"Not really," the young middle school student said with a shrug of his shoulders. Apparently, he had hanged out with just about everybody in the room with the exception of Axel seeing as how relax he was around them all. "It's not like I'm going into unfamiliar territory without people around like you all to help me out. I know you'll all help me out whenever I need it and make sure I don't walk into trouble. After all, I've hanged out with all of you long enough to know that you all have my back."

"And don't you forget it!" Hayner exclaimed excitedly as he recovered from the jab walked up beside the other to put a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"Hayner!" Pence, who had been quiet for a while after the passing of the blackout incident, spoke up in a stern voice as he was crouched over a backpack with a camo motif and something in his hand. "Why do you have a lighter in the side pocket of your backpack? I thought that we all had an agreement here?"

"You're not smoking again, are you?" Naminé asked as she stopped her quiet drawing momentarily and gave the blond teen a concerned stare. "You promised us two months ago that you were going to stop."

"…So what if I cheated a couple of times?" he defended himself as Roxas shoved his friendly arm off his shoulder. "You can't expect me to just up and give up in two weeks. And if it's any consolation, at least I'm honestly not smoking anywhere inside the school like I used to during Freshman year."

"But you still promised us that you'd try hard to quit," Kairi spoke up in a tone just as stern as Pence's as she walked over to the teacher's desk and blew out the long forgotten candle before it burned out. "And you told me that you were going to try extra hard to stop because of a promise you made to a certain someone you said you loved."

"Kairi, I thought I told you to not say anything about that!" the teen exclaimed as his cheeks suddenly turned red from embarrassment. "You know how I don't like people knowing about my love life."

"And yet you chose to tell only her about who you love and the rest of us about how you only like guys?" Ollete questioned with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to Naminé in order to sneak a peek at what she was drawing. "Sounds like you're being picky on details more than not letting people know about your personal life."

"Nobody asked you, Ollete!" Hayner spat out as his cheeks grew redder. This caused everybody to laugh a bit when they saw this.

"Either way, I'm sure you're not going to mind if I held onto your lighter for a while," the chubby teen said between chuckles as he pocketed said item into his pants pocket before picking up a red backpack and putting it on. "I already searched your entire backpack and pocketed your box of cigarettes for later disposal."

"Well, it's nice to know that one of my Homeroom students has been doing something illegal for a while now," Axel said from his position by the doorway he had been leaning on ever since he had first introduced Roxas into the classroom. He then said in a tone that suggested he was not too worried, "Then again, this has been something you've been doing in your spare time, so I can't really report you about it. That and the fact about you smoking on school property last year is already too late to report. I may be laid back, but even I have my limits on how laid back I can get, you know?"

"I think you're already as laid back as you can possibly be without getting fired," the silver haired teen deadpanned with a frown and his arms crossed. "At least it's our way of knowing that you're playing favorites with us."

"Oh, I'm sure going to miss these funny moments once I move," the blond haired girl responded with a sad sigh as she put stopped drawing and put the colored pencil into the box of other pencils. "Things just aren't going to be the same when I'm at my new school. I'm really going to miss hanging out with you all."

"Oh yeah, today's going to be your last day here at Destiny Island High," the red haired man responded as a small frown appeared on his face before moving back to his desk. "You're really going to be missed by all of us in this Homeroom class, you know? I wish you all the best in your new school."

"Thank you, Axel," she thanked the teacher as she packed up her stuff into her beige backpack and put it on her back after standing up. "I haven't finished the picture yet, but I'll be done by tomorrow. And Kairi's going to be visiting me to help me pack what's left of my room, so I'll give it to her then."

"Oh, you just reminded me about something!" Kairi exclaimed as she quickly returned to her backpack with the candle in tow and began rummaging through it. After pulling out a piece of paper that looked like a simple cut out of a person, she said, "I was doing some research online last night about some more occult stuff, and I came across this new charm called, 'The Best of Friends Forevermore.' I was thinking that we could try it out today before we're separated tomorrow."

"This isn't going to work like one of your charms you tried on me before saying that it'll help make the guy I like love me back, is it?" Hayner asked, happy that the heat was finally off of his back and trying to ease his way into the new conversation. "Because I'm not going on some weird secret mission-like thing just to get something."

"No, this one's a lot easier and doesn't require you to get something that some other person once owned," the auburn haired woman explained as she walked over to the teacher's desk. "Everybody, gather around here so we can get this to work. Basically, everybody who's in the room has to take part in the ritual, or the charm won't have any effect. That also includes you, Axel. Once you're all around the desk, I'll hold out this paper cutting in the middle and you'll all grab ahold of it."

After a few second's worth of feet shuffling towards the teacher's desk, nine hands were seen grasping at whatever part of the paper cut out that the hand's owner could grab onto. It was somewhat crowded and hard to see everybody, but she could sense that they had all followed her instructions up to this point.

"Alright, now we all have to say this chant a certain number of times that matches the amount of people participating in this," she continued to explain as she counted the people surrounding the ritual paper. "I count nine people altogether, so that means we'll all have to say it nine times. It is okay if you say it in your head or out loud, but you have to repeat it nine times for this to work. Remember, the chant is this: 'Oh dear Xemnas, we pray to thee.' And make sure you say it like that. No starting over if you stutter or something like that. So now let's go ahead and start chanting!"

And just like that, everybody started to chant the said words in their head the required number of times. While they were practically rushed into doing this, they were all more than willing to entertain this charm idea. After all, they were all the best of friends and had the coolest teacher with them who saw them as great students. This was something that they wanted to preserve for as long as they lived, and this charm was going to be the very symbol of this final happy moment they will be able to share with each other.

"…Is everybody finished with their chant?" Kairi asked after about thirty seconds of silence and presumably finishing her end of the chant. Almost immediately, a chorus of acknowledgements flooded her ears. "Alright; so let's move on to the next step. Now that we've finished the chant, we all still keep a tight grip on the cut out and start to pull. Whatever piece of it that you end up getting is going to be the piece of the charm that you'll carry with you at all times. So when I say now, we're all going to pull on it until we separate it into nine separate pieces. Is everybody ready? …Now!"

In just a couple of seconds, an audible tearing noise was heard echoing lightly in the quiet classroom. The doll had been ripped apart, and everybody found that they had a piece of the charm in their hands. Some of them were larger than others, but they still held a piece of the charm nonetheless.

"And that's pretty much it!" the auburn haired girl responded happily as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a cute pink wallet with a Hello Kitty sticker on it. "Now you just put it in something that you carry around with you like your wallet and make sure that you don't lose it. That way, we'll always be friends forever no matter how far any of us ends up moving from each other."

"Thanks, Kairi!" Naminé said with a big smile as she pulled out her wallet that was similar in design and put her piece of the charm into the spot where her student I.D. was in. "I'll make sure to keep this charm with me wherever it is I go."

"It's not like I'll need a charm to forget about this, but I'll treasure it all the same," Hayner responded as he pulled out a black cell phone from his pocket and took off the cover before placing the scrap into it and reattaching it to the phone.

"Now that we're all done here, I suggest that we make our way out of here," Axel suggested as he took out his red cell phone and performed the same action as the camo garbed teen did. "The rain's finally let up a bit, and we can't stay here all night because of it. Security's going to lock up soon."

"I guess you're right," Sora agreed with a sad sigh before pulling out his simple brown leather wallet and putting his charm piece inside the plastic covering where his I.D. card was being held. He saw out of the corner of his eye Roxas using his blue cell phone cover as a means of carrying the charm. "Our parents are probably worrying about us with this storm going on. That and we did tell them we'll be home no later than eight."

With everybody nodding or grunting in agreement, they all made their way to their backpacks with their pieces of the charm safely tucked away.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," Kairi said as she was the first to retrieve her backpack and put it over her shoulders. Before she could say anything else, however, a sudden rumbling began shaking the entire school.

"A-An earthquake!" Roxas stated the obvious as he quickly lost his balance and was about to fall flat on his back before Hayner quickly stabled him by grabbing hold of his backpack and brought the both of them down to the floor for better stabilization.

"Wh-What the hell?" Riku exclaimed as he along with everybody else also immediately fell to the floor in order to prevent himself from being thrown around by the quickly intensifying earthquake. "Why is every natural disaster taking place tonight?"

"Get under a desk, you guys!" Axel quickly instructed as he crawled underneath his desk to protect himself from any potential falling debris.

Before he could say anything else or anybody could act on his instructions, they all heard a sickening crack as the earthquake seemed to only get stronger by the second. They all dared to stare out towards the back of the room and saw a humongous crack suddenly forming on the ground and swallowing up any desks that were nearby.

"W-We got to get out of here!" Pence shouted as he tried to crawl his way towards the door with his backpack still on and only managing to get thrown off course by the intense shaking in the process.

"We can barely even crawl in this!" Ollete shouted as she along with a few others saw the crack growing bigger and making its way towards them. "The crack's getting bigger here guys!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" the auburn haired girl was suddenly heard screaming as the floor around her gave away. She quickly reached out in front of her to try and grab onto something, but she only ended up grasping the edge of the now broken floor with her entire body just dangling over the deadly pit.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he managed to get on all fours and dive towards her in an attempt to help her up. At the exact moment he managed to grab ahold of her arms, however, the floor around the two gave way, and they both fell into the newly formed pit with only their screams slowly fading away heard.

"Sora! Kairi!" the silver haired teen shouted as he got on all fours and immediately fearlessly hopped into the hole in an attempt to try and help the two that had fallen in.

"You guuiiiEEEESSSSS!" the shout from Roxas quickly changed to that of fearful surprise as the ground decided to give way around him and Hayner next and sucked them into the pit with the others. And in the next moment, Naminé was swallowed up without any kind of outburst from her whatsoever.

"Damn it; we got to get downstairs and help them!" Axel shouted as he got out from underneath his desk and tried to stand up in order to get whoever was still left out of the classroom. Unfortunately, he only ended up losing his footing and tripping over a backpack that had trembled over his way and fell headfirst into the ever growing hole.

"AXEL!" Pence shouted just as he felt Ollete grabbing ahold of his arm out of fear. "Ollete, don't let go of me no matter what happens!"

"As if I'm going to be doing that anytime soon!" Ollete shouted back in pure panic as the hole only continued to grow larger with each passing second the earthquake continued to go. "We have to go downstairs and see if they're still alive!"

But before either of them could make good on that suggestion, the hole had finally reached them and swallowed them up to meet their other friends who had been previously sucked into the hole.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in unison as they fell into the hole where everybody else was most likely waiting for them provided that any of them had survived the initial fall.

* * *

><p>Well, everybody's now being transported to what I call the inter-dimensional version of Hell. So much for trying to end the day on a happy high note. Instead, they ended it on a very scary and potentially deadly low note. Just what the hell is going on here with the sudden earthquake? Guess you'll all just have to read on to find out. And if you already played, "Corpse Party", before, then the story isn't going to be as you remember it.<p>

Anyway, here's another short character bio on the two new and final main characters that were introduced into this story.

Roxas Hikari: 15 (Sora's younger brother who's just about to finish his time at Destiny Brotherhood Middle School. He's expected to attend Destiny Island High where his brother and friends also attend next school year.)

Axel Gouka: 23 (A young flaming red haired science teacher who once attended Destiny Island High himself as a student. He teaches one Homeroom class where Sora and the others attended for the past school year.)

Again, here are the last name translations for the two characters. Hikari stands for light for Roxas, and Gouka stands for hellfire for Axel.

And that's it for after-chapter notes and character bios. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto your next story. They are always helpful in suggestions. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!


	3. Destati Communion Elementary?

Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter for this story that continues on from the cliffhanger that I left you all on from the last chapter. Now it's time to see what's happened after the earthquake occurred. And just to say, there are going to be a lot of cliffhangers or tense moments that I'll end the chapters on, so better to get used to it now rather than later.

Just as a little warning, it'll become graphic enough to fit an M rated story towards the end of the chapter. If you want to figure out what it is, keep on reading. Otherwise, you can stop reading if you don't like that stuff. Then again, you probably already knew it was going to come sooner or later when you first read the title and saw it as an M rating. Either that or you're like me and just skip over the rating if the story sounds interesting. Either way, that's my little warning to all of you.

And one more thing. This chapter along with probably most of the future ones rely heavily on dialogue; so this chapter is going to be one of those long dialogue ones. And there's also going to be a sort of lack of description of their surroundings because of the lack of lighting that the characters in this chapter are going to have. In other words, I'm only describing the area as the characters themselves see it.

Now that the short author's note here is done, I'll let you all go ahead and read this new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review, however, before you leave for another story after you're done with this. They are always very helpful to me, especially when I'm trying something new here and need feedback on how the readers are taking it. It helps to see whether or not I have things I need to work on or any of those technical things that you might catch. Until the next update on this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Destati Communion Elementary<strong>

"…Oh, that was one bad earthquake," Ollete groaned out as she felt her face along with her entire body lying flat against something as he mind began to come back online. "How did I survive falling at least one whole floor?"

Once her mind started to work more effectively, she opened her eyes slightly in case there were any sources of light waiting to blind her the moment she looked into it. She then brought her arms in front of her in an attempt to push herself up while being careful not to exude too much pressure in case she broke something. This was one of those times she was happy her parents were both doctors and taught her to never make any sudden movements after fainting from some kind of catastrophe like an earthquake in case something was broken. It might not have been much then, but she was glad she kept it in her mind this whole time.

"At least nothing seems broken," she said with a sigh as she rolled over and sat on her butt before allowing her eyes to fully open when confirming there were no bright lights around. "Still, I can't believe that earthquake just came like that. Who would've thought one could be that strong?"

After spending a good minute or so waiting for her eyes to adjust, she noticed that she was still seeing the same amount of darkness from when she first regained consciousness. That was when she figured out just why this was so. That earthquake had to have knocked out the school's backup generator so as to not provide any kind of emergency lighting.

"Oh, I almost forgot all about the others!" she exclaimed once she remembered about how everybody else had fell into the hole before she did. "They all should be around here somewhere. I better see if I can find them."

Deciding to get onto her feet, her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness just enough to see at least a couple of feet. If she squinted hard enough, she would be able to squeeze in a couple more feet of viewing space. And this was exactly what she did in an attempt to try and locate her friends who were supposed to be nearby.

"That's strange; they should all be here," she wondered out loud as she dared to take a couple of steps in the barely visible area. "I guess they must've woken up and decided to see how things were in the whole school."

Before she could think about anything else, she felt her foot kick something. Stopping, she heard the familiar clacking of wood cluttering across the floor before it just suddenly stopped. A dull echoing thud was then heard after a few more seconds.

"…Something tells me that there's a hole in front of me," she whimpered out as she thought about how lucky she was here. "Thank god I hit that piece of wood, or I probably would've walked right into it."

Suddenly, she saw an orange glow make itself known from the other side of the unknown sized gap. It looked like a flame judging by the way the shadows it casted kept on flickering here and there. She was also able to make out a very familiar silhouette from the flames of a body and backpack that she was more than happy to see.

"Pence!" she happily shouted while starting to wave her hands wildly around in an attempt to get his attention. "I'm over here!"

Reacting to the shout-out, the flame moved in the direction of her voice along with a visible head of familiar brown hair and face of Pence.

"Oh, am I glad to see you still here, Ollete!" Pence stated with a loud sigh of relief as he was seen slowly getting to his feet and started to walk towards her with the source of the flame still being carried carefully in his hand. "I was starting to think that everybody thought it funny to leave me behind."

"Stop moving, Pence!" Ollete quickly shouted, the outburst causing the other teen to suddenly stop. "There's a deep hole in front of you!"

"A-A hole?" the teen stuttered out before moving his flame downwards and allowing both him and her to see the hole. Even with the light, the bottom of the hole could not be seen. "Eww, I'm not going to risk jumping over that to get to you anytime soon. Maybe we can meet each other in the hallway. There were two doors on opposite sides of the class leading there, so we both should be able to get out of here like that. Can you see door on your side fine with the lighter I took from Hayner?

"So that's where it's coming from," she responded with acknowledgement before taking the time to look around her side of the room with the slightly increased viewing vantage she received from the flames. She then saw what she was looking for, the classroom door that would lead her to the outer hall. She then said as she moved towards it. "I see it. Let me get out first before you do so I can see."

And after a few seconds, she made it to the door and opened it. Before she exited to the hallway, however, she turned her head around to at least get a view of the room in case she missed anybody from her previously poor vision. All she saw were broken wood and some desks with chairs that oddly seemed a lot smaller than she remembered.

_Why are they so small?_ she thought before finally exiting to the hallway and decided to stand in place in case there were any other holes that she could not see from the darkness that engulfed her again. _This is supposed to be a high school. That and the day care center for some of the students' kids is located on the other side of the school. Don't tell me that earthquake managed to shift things around that much._

After waiting for what felt like a minute, she started to get somewhat concerned. It should not have taken Pence so long to get out of his side of the classroom right after she did. Perhaps the door got jammed somehow during the big quake and he was having trouble trying to get it opened. He could not have fallen on the floor or anything like that since she would have heard it through the open door next to her.

Just as she was about to go back into the classroom to see if her friend was alright, she saw the familiar glow of the lighter coming from her left. Immediately, she made her way towards it while using the light from the flames to help her not trip over any debris and more holes that were basically littering the hallway.

"What took you so long, Pence?" Ollete asked once she safely made her way next to the slightly chubby teen. "I was starting to worry about you for a moment."

Instead of supplying an answer, Pence simply gave her a blank stare. It was almost as if he had just saw a ghost or something like that since his blank stare held some semblance of being freaked out just moments earlier.

"…Do you have any idea where we're at right now?" the male teen finally asked before letting an audible gulp escape his throat while nervously fiddling around with the strap of his backpack with his free hand.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked with raised eyebrows at the strange question. "Unless we got transported to some weird rundown hospital that looks like it could fall apart at any moment, we're still here at Destiny Island High. Did you hit your head or something when we fell in the hole?"

"Could you…come in here for a moment and look at something with me?" he asked with a shuddered breath before turning around and heading back into the classroom. "I just want to make sure I'm not going crazy or anything."

"What are you talking about, Pence?" she asked more in annoyance that she was forced to follow him being that he was holding the only source of light that she was forced to rely upon if she ever hoped to safely get out of this school.

"Take a look at this flyer and tell me what you see," Pence simply responded as he shoved the lighter towards the wall just past the doorway that had a piece of paper pinned to it that was starting to yellow around the edges. "I just want to make sure that I'm not going crazy or anything like that."

"I think you're suffering from shock after that earthquake," Ollete simply stated with a worried look on her face before deciding to indulge on his request and read the paper. "But still, I'll read it if it makes you feel better.

"_This is a reminder to all faculty to keep close watch over their students during recess time and the first few minutes after classes are over,_" she read slowly with slight difficultly because of the constantly flickering of the flame light. "_In light of these tragic disappearances, the school has decided to try and keep as close an eye on the students as possible during their time on the school grounds. Their safety is of the utmost importance. Yours truly, Xehanort Hakujou, Principal of Destati Communion Elementary._"

"D-Destati Communion Elementary?" she suddenly exclaimed as she did a double-take with the signature section of the paper just to be sure. "Why is this paper talking about that old elementary school that was demolished so many years ago? There's no way that we should be in that school!"

"But this paper was definitely not there before the earthquake occurred," Pence explained as he seemed to calm down somewhat after seeing somebody reading the same thing he most likely read. "And I doubt that any of our friends went and put it there for the hell of it. I mean, it looks like it's been here for a while now. That and jokes isn't something one comes up with right after a disaster."

"Oh god, where in the world are we? Wait a minute; you don't think this could be one of those places that exist in some kind of different dimension, do you?"

"Are you talking about what Kairi would sometimes talk to us about during lunch break?" the slightly chubby teen asked with a contemplative look in his eyes. "How can you honestly think that's what happened to us? I believe in the supernatural as much as the next guy does, but this is taking it a bit too far."

"Then let's think about it in a logical way. We were all pretty startled by the earthquake, so we probably didn't think straight about it. There are no records whatsoever of earthquakes taking place anywhere on Destiny Island! And don't say that there's a first for everything, because scientists have declared no fault lines anywhere nearby."

"…You got a really good point there," he admitted after contemplating a bit what the girl had just adequately explained. "As far as the geology of the land's concerned, earthquakes don't exist on the islands. …So are you trying to say that it was just some kind of weird supernatural thing that was meant as a way to transport us from one dimension to another? That sounds really too ridiculous to believe."

"Whether or not that's something either of us believes, I think Kairi would know more about this kind of stuff than the both of us combined," Ollete explained with a shake of her head as she made a move to head out the door. "She should have a slightly better understanding of things. All I know is that our friends are nowhere to be found when they should've fallen in the same spot as us. And even if the unfortunate happened and some fell into that hole, there's no way that they all fell through and only us landed safely."

"If that's true, then wouldn't Hayner have taken his lighter back from me before leaving seeing how dark it is?" Pence asked as he quickly followed her out while being careful of the loose debris littering the floor. "He knows how to think fast on his feet, and the lighter I took from him is the only light that's around besides Kairi's candles. That and he'd probably have taken it out of habit because of his smoking.

"Now I'm not saying that he fell through the hole or anything like that," he quickly added upon seeing the stern and angry stare from the girl while they carefully made their way through the debris and hole-ridden hallway in search of their friends. "I'm just saying that it's odd for him to not take his lighter while I was knocked out. We both know he doesn't like to use matches, so why is this still with me?"

"Maybe he just panicked when he saw how the room was and tried to get out of here before things got worse," she tried to explain in a calm voice as if there were a logical explanation for everything. "Trust me when I say this; people don't usually think rationally either when they panic or suddenly see how chaotic their surroundings are. That's what my parents taught me. I'm sure the latter of the two happened with Hayner, and all he could think about was getting out of here."

"Alright, we're just throwing suggestions out there without anything to really back it up. All we're going to accomplish here is scaring ourselves silly over something we just don't know. Until I see or hear something that has to do with our friends, I'm not going to think anything good or bad about them. What we need to do first is find out where everybody went while looking for a way out. If I'm not mistaken, we fell down to the second floor of this school, so we should find a way downstairs."

"I managed to sneak a look at the classroom number from the class we were in before we left, and it said 2-6. That definitely means we're on the second floor and have to make our way down to the first."

And while trying to make small talk with each other, they carefully made their way down the hallway, dodging any holes that they saw. It was not an easy task for them to do since it basically changed the layout of the school a bit, but it was made somewhat easier with the flickering light allowing them to see further than their eyes would have normally allowed them in this darkness. That and the talking was a subconscious way for them both to not suddenly start panicking over whatever was happening to them.

And after spending a couple of minutes walking, they discovered that they reached a fork in the hallway. With Pence shining the light on each path one at a time, they say that one led to a set of stairs going upwards. The other path led down to a classroom door marked 2-5 before soon turning into a dead end with a wide and gaping hole.

"Too bad that's a one-door classroom over there," he said with a disappointed sigh. "This hallway leads right to the first floor stairs where we can get out. Just our luck that a big hole has to be in our way."

"At least this means that none of them could've made their way to the first floor of their own accord," Ollete responded as she nervously bit at her lip while seemingly contemplating something. "I don't know why, but something's telling me that we should take a look at that classroom before going upstairs."

"You think one of our friends is hiding out in there?" the slightly chubby teen asked as he took a moment to think about the possibility. He then said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess it isn't too much of a stretch to think. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

And with that as their form of agreement, they both made their way to the classroom down the dead-end hallway. Since the door was close to the hole, they had to be careful with their footing and fall in lest they wanted to suffer some kind of injury or even worse. After a couple moments of careful maneuvering, they managed to make their way into the classroom that was surprisingly not as dark as the hallway and the other classroom were.

"Strange, this room looks like it's dimly lit," Pence said as he looked up and saw a light on the ceiling barely emitting any kind of light most likely because of the insufficient energy surging into the room. He then added while extinguishing the lighter and putting it into his pants pocket, "I guess the backup generator is still working. Maybe the wiring's disconnected in some parts while intact in others."

"That's the only thing that really makes any sense," Ollete concluded with a small shrug of her shoulders as she began to search for any signs of their friends in the classroom. "Guys, are you in here? It's us, Pence and Ollete!"

Instead of receiving an answer like she was hoping for, all she got was pure quiet as the light continued to flicker on and off. It was already hard enough to see with the barely adequate lighting, and the constant flickering only added to the difficulty while also proving to be a bad headache maker in the process.

"Doesn't seem like they're here," the slightly chubby teen responded as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Want to just search the room in case there's something useful just randomly lying around?"

"And just what are the chances of that happening?" she said with a shake of her head before subjugating herself to searching the classroom as was previously suggested. "Then again, weirder things have happened before, so I guess it's worth a shot. Hey, I think I see something shiny over there!"

And after making that random outburst, the girl quickly made her way over towards a section of the classroom where there were a bunch of overturned tables and chairs while also being careful of the holes. With only a shrug of his shoulders, Pence decided to let her have her way while he searched on his side of the room for anything that could possibly construed as something useful.

"Hey, I found a key, Pence!" Ollete was heard shouting excitedly after a while, causing the other to stop what he was doing and look towards the direction he heard her. "It doesn't have a tag on it, but it might work into a locked door or something. Maybe one of the teachers dropped it from the earthquake or… AAAHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Ollete?" the teen quickly shouted as he got up and rushed towards her position. He nearly fell into a hole in the process, but he managed to hop over it at the last second and land right next to her. "What happened?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I…!" she only managed to stutter out as she sat on her butt staring at a certain corner of the room and pointing at it with shaking fingers. "O-O-O-Over there! Th-There's a-a-a…a pile of…!"

"Calm down, Ollete!" Pence instructed as he put a comforting hand on her back and slowly started rubbing away in an attempt to calm her down. Apparently, it worked since she was starting to cease with her hysteric stutters and settled for quiet whimpering that seemed controlled for the most part. He then asked as he turned his head towards the direction she was still pointing a quivering finger at, "Just what was it that's got you so worked up? There shouldn't be anything around here that's… Oh my god!" he suddenly exclaimed as he took in a sharp breath of both surprise and shock

Lying in front of them in a corner of the classroom was a bundle of clothes that looked to have come from a student of a certain school. It was clear that they belonged to a young teenage male. On just a quick glance, it looked to have been nothing out of the ordinary and maybe a person who became unconscious from the previous earthquake.

However, there was no mistaking the pale color of skin from the hands that were lying in front of the body and long thinning hair that was starting to fall out. While it was clear that the guy was beyond saving, that was not the thing that had shocked them both to the point of quietness. What had surprised them the most was amount of blood that stained the floor around the body with a slight amount still looking fresh and oozing out from multiple lacerations on his chest. It was almost as if somebody took some kind of sharp instrument and continuously slashed away even after the poor person had died. If anything, it felt like it was a malice act of violence that the perpetrator clearly enjoyed doing, but the rate of decay with the body certainly did not fit with what the teens knew.

And as if that were not enough, it was clear that his clothes had been torn from her waist down. From the position that the body was in, his butt was visible to the entire world. The two cheeks had been pulled away from each other further than they possibly could since the rectal area and the spots around it were caked in dried blood from tears in the skin. It was clear that he was brutally raped either before or after he was brutally murdered.

As they stayed crouched on the floor hugging each other in comfort, Ollete managed to force her gaze away from the awfully gruesome sight. Pence could not get his eyes off of the terribly mangled corpse as if a spell forced him to keep his sights on it. His mind was just a blank slate, and the only thing flowing through his mind was to try and comfort the terrified girl in his arms before her fearful condition worsened.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you ended up enjoying this chapter as much as I did creating it for you all to read. And in terms of the graphic portion of the story, that was my first time writing anything like that, so I'm not sure how it sounds to all you fellow readers. If you could leave a review telling me how I did in the overall chapter, I would greatly appreciate it.<p>

Anyway, let me give a little warning about how I plan to have the story play out. I'm planning on having this story change POV every now and then, so also be prepared for that. I'll try to pose a kind of warning through the story to show that I'm about to make a point of view change, but each change will occur on the next upcoming chapter.

So as an example, if I were planning to change to another character, I would try to give a small warning at the end of the current chapter and then start the next one in that new person's point of view. It's not going to just spontaneously change in the middle of the story. Not only do I think it'd be confusing to the readers if it happened right in the middle, but it'll also end up confusing me in the process.

But yeah, Pence and Ollete have managed to find themselves staring at a decaying corpse that for all intensive purposes looked like it was brutally raped before being brutally murdered. And it also looked like the poor person died quite a while ago. But how is that possible since the earthquake only happened minutes ago? And just how is it that they managed to find themselves inside an elementary school that had been demolished so long ago? And just where is everybody else in this supposed Destati Communion Elementary School? So many things are happening at once, but let's just see how well they can fare with the current view in front of them.

Well, don't forget to leave a review before you leave to read another story. I always read them and take them into consideration when they have constructive criticism on it. And they are especially helpful when I'm trying out something new like in this when I'm writing my first horror. Anyway, I'll see you all on my next update on this or any of my other stories everybody!


	4. Beyond Normality

Hello everybody! How's everybody doing here? Yeah, for those of you who even remotely remember this story ever existing in the first place, it's been a crazy long time since I last updated this. To be perfectly honest, I had forgotten all about it in lieu of the other stories that I've been making and updating on this site. That and I kind of fell out of it after falling down from my then Corpse Party hype. Oh well, we all fall out of hypes every now and then. It's what we do after it that's important, right? I'm now currently on the Kingdom Hearts hype what with the Dream Drop Distance having already come out. It really added a lot more to the story in how what we were doing was already planned ahead by one person, but I'm not going to spoil it for all of you who have not played it yet. But I seriously have a hard time believing that one person actually foresaw that far into the future. That's just borderline impossible for anybody, real or otherwise, to do!

However, now I'm back to this story, although it's mainly because I'm in the mood to write something different from what I've been writing and updating on here. That's where the idea to bring this story back from the dead came to be. It's still the very first story and attempt on my part to make horror, so bear with me if some of the parts aren't as good as one would expect for a horror story. However, I'm more than sure that my writing has improved from the last time I had updated this story which was more like over a year ago or something like that.

Anyway, I'll just leave you all alone with this story and the new chapter that has been in the creative process for an ungodly amount of time. If you would all please leave a review before you move onto the next story that you want to read, I would greatly appreciate it. Especially when it comes to me trying something new writing-wise, your reviews really help me in seeing how I'm doing and how they are being taken by you all. That and it's also a pretty good and encouraging sign for me to continue entertaining you all.

Also, I've started writing my own actual story with my own actual characters after writing fanfiction on here for the past three or so years. The only reason why I never really made my own story with my own characters and place was because I always had trouble coming up with my own original character names. However, it just so happened that I lucked out on this accord and came up with names for not only the main characters but also the villains and the supporting characters. Talk about a stroke of luck on my part! And if everything goes well on my end on that accord, I should be able to publish it in real life for you all to read. So wish me luck on that everybody!

Now that all that is out of the way, let me step out of the limelight known as the author's note and let you enjoy this new chapter on this year-old story. Let's all just hope that I'll be able to keep you all entertained until the next chapter. And as a final note, I decided to downgrade the rating of this story to T, although I would say that it's more on the high end of the T scale. However, if any of you feel that it should go back up to its original M rating for any future scenes that you feel is too mature for T, then don't hesitate on telling me. I'm honestly not a bitch about ratings. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody! And sorry in advance for the sucky chapter title.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Beyond Normalcy<br>**

After spending a good five minutes or so comfortingly embracing each other, Ollete had calmed down somewhat from her previous shock-induced bout of hysterics. She was now resorting to crying hiccups while trying her hardest not to make eye contact with the gruesome sight close by. Pence, however, could not keep his gaze away from the sickening sight no matter how hard he tried to look elsewhere. It was almost as if his mind was trying in its own way to rationalize what in the world had caused this.

If he was not sure before, then he was certain now that they were in no way inside their high school anymore. And while he still highly doubt that they were in fact inside the same elementary school mentioned in their little horror story get-together earlier that evening, he never would have expected the place to hold such an atrocity. Everything about the whole place gave off an unpleasant and barely bearable sense of dread that could easily drive even the most able-minded person to insanity. It was a wonder to his sub-conscious mind how he was still managing to pull off some sense of rational thought patterns and not breaking down into hysterics like the poor girl clinging onto him was currently doing.

"…Pence?" the girl finally managed to say in a shaky voice still filled with fear. "C-can we please get out of here? I don't want to be in here anymore."

"O-of course," the boy replied in a somewhat shaky voice of his own before finally managing to tear his gaze away from the horrid sight. With a huge breath meant to calm his nerves, he began to lead the other out of the classroom. He made sure that she could not lay eyes on the pile of decaying bones. "Let's go out into the hallway. I really doubt the guys would be hanging around in here."

Silently agreeing, they both quickly made their way back out into the dark and dilapidated hallway. Once they left, she made sure to carefully close the door behind them as a sort of sign of respect.

"…I don't understand it," Pence sighed out as he leaned against the wall for support. "How did we get to a place like this when we were first in our homeroom classroom just getting ready to leave? And to top it all off, we discover a person who looked like they died a long time ago! How did this happen? Just what the heck is this place?_!_"

"M-maybe Kairi knows what's going on," Ollete suggested as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying again. "We should find her and ask her about it. That's assuming, of course, that she's s-still alive…"

"Don't say things like that!" he quickly snapped upon hearing that remark. "There's no way a girl as tough as her would go down like that without a fight. And don't even say the same thing about the others! I'm sure they all have their own way with handling all this. We'll find them; don't you worry about that.

"I know you're still shaken up from what we just saw, but you can't let that make you start thinking negatively here," he added as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "If you allow something like that to make you lose hope, then you won't have the drive to get out of here! I know it's hard, but you have to keep thinking positively even if everything around you says otherwise."

"…I guess you're right," she softly replied as she tore her gaze from his and looked down at the floor in what appeared to be shame. "I'm sorry for thinking like that. I can't just go losing all hope just like that, not when it's too early to be thinking so negatively. It's just that I can't help it now that I've seen something like that. Just imagine if the person who did that to the poor girl is still here! What if they did the same thing to us as they did to her if not worse? I don't even want to imagine it!"

"Then don't. Just concentrate on meeting up with our friends and then finding a way out of this crazy imitation of a horror story school! Come on; we haven't had a chance to explore every room on this floor yet. They might still be somewhere here or have even already found a way to the first floor. If we can at least get downstairs, then we'll know where the exit is and be able to concentrate our efforts in finding everybody."

With a soundless nod of her head, the brown haired girl quickly made her way towards Pence who had since released her shoulders and was ready to leave. She tightly grabbed ahold of his arm as if she were afraid that he was going to suddenly disappear or worse. It was clear that it was all she could do to keep her composure and not turn to rather dark thoughts of everybody turning into the dead corpse they had both seen a few minutes ago.

Not even a full minute into the continuation of their exploration, the two were startled out of their minds by a high-pitch, shrill scream! It was so sharp; Pence actually had to cover his ears in order to block out the sound!

"What was that?_!_" the girl rushed out in a clear panic while wildly shifting her gaze all around the hallway. "That can't be one of the guys, can it?"

"I-I honestly don't know," the other replied as calmly as he could after opening up his ears again. "I've never heard any of our friends scream like that before! But still, we better hurry up and find them before they run into whatever killed that person from earlier. I think the scream came from one of the other hallways."

"Y-you're actually thinking of going to where the scream came from? I really don't think that's such a good idea. What if we end up running into another dead person? I don't think I can handle something like that again!"

"It's going to be okay, Ollete," he calmly comforted her as he lightly rubbed at her shoulder with the hand that was not connected to the girl's understandably clingy arms. And in all honesty, he was also trying to comfort himself before the bout of oncoming hysterics he kept bottled up decided to surface. "I promise you that no matter how many creepy things we end up seeing in here, I'll be here to help you through it. However, I can't do that unless you promise me that you'll try your best to keep it all together. I know it'll be hard, but it'll help us get on with the search for both our friends and the way out that much quicker."

"…You're right, Pence. I can't afford to be acting like this right now, especially when the others are still out there. Who knows if any of them are hurt from the earlier earthquake? We need to make sure that they're all okay. And…I just have to know if that scream from earlier was from one of them."

With a nod of his head, Pence began to lead the other down the hallway towards where he thought the sound had come from. All the while, he was careful with where they stepped as the lighter he was still using barely provided enough illumination to see far ahead. The last thing any of them needed was to fall down a hole in the floor that led to god knew where. It was with this thought that he wondered if any of their friends chanced to fall in one of the said holes and gravely injured themselves. He quickly banished the grim idea from his mind with a shake of his head that he passed off as a sudden chill.

They soon came back to the same branch in the hallway they had gone through when they first started exploring the terrible place. Being that they recognized the left branch as going back to the classroom they woke up in, they decided to take the other hallway that seemed a lot less dilapidated and better lit. Because of this, Pence decided to forsake the lighter for the moment and stow it away within the safety of his pocket. That and he noticed after shaking it around a bit that there was not a lot of lighter fluid left for prolonged usage.

Without saying a word, the two made their way down the hallway that was filled with debris and other unmentionable things. They also passed by a metal pail that was strangely in the upright position. However, they quickly walked past it after a rather rancid scent that smelled oddly like decay reached their noses. It was all Pence could do to keep himself from puking as he quickly walked through the corridor; Ollete nearly failed in that regard and tripped over her feet in the process. Unfortunately for her, the way she tripped allowed her to be in a position to discover the contents of the pail and see what looked to be various body parts in a puddle of congealing blood and dozens upon dozens of maggots covering them. It was truly both a disturbing and horrifying sight.

With a high pitch whimper that seemed a lot like a forcefully smothered scream, she hugged herself even tighter against Pence's arm as they quickly made their way through the hallway. Fortunately for them, they soon saw the end along with even more rooms that looked like they wanted to be searched. They also took note of a set of stairs that led to the upper levels of the school.

"That scream either came from one of the rooms here or from upstairs," Pence stated as he quickly scanned the hallway for any signs of their friends or danger. The flickering lights proved to be a bad distraction and made it hard to even see anything. "I say we start with our search with these rooms first. Don't want to go around skipping places and end up that one of our friends has been waiting there the whole time, you know? Which one do you think we should go snooping around in first?" he asked with a slight hint of humor in his tone as he tried to lighten up the current mood.

"Would it be fair if I said neither?" Ollete replied with a small forced chuckle as she attempted to play along with the humor. She then said in a somber tone, "But honestly, I'd rather we search the classroom farther from us first. I don't know why, but I'd feel safer if we took care of the furthest one first."

"Then let's make our way to the…Staff Lounge," he announced with his continued attempt at an upbeat attitude once they were close enough to read the name plate on the front of the door. With slow and cautious movements, the teen placed a hand on the knob before turning it. He then gave a small push that allowed the door to painfully squeak open as if alerting everybody within earshot that somebody was entering a room.

"H-hello?" the girl called out in a shaky voice as she managed to get a good look at the room from her position at the doorway behind Pence. "Is there anybody in here? Roxas? Hayner? Kairi? Anybody?_?_?"

"…I don't think anyone's in here. Still, I better take a good look inside just in case there's somebody unconscious and can't hear us. It's best that you stay close to me Ollete in case I need your help or if something happens."

With a nod of her head, the two cautiously entered the Staff Lounge room that they just noticed to be oddly well lit. Upon further inspection, they noticed a candle sitting on a table in the middle of the room and bathing it with its warm and soothing light. The wax on the bottom of it had been melted away a bit so as to act as a glue of sorts allowing it to stand on its own without falling over. It was almost as if the light itself was purifying the room of any evils that plagued the building.

"I can't help but to feel so relaxed in here," Ollete admitted as she took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. It was almost as if she were trying to relish in the calming feeling the room exuded. "I don't know if it's because of the candle, but I don't feel as scared as I did before. I actually feel somewhat at peace!"

"I know what you mean," Pence agreed with a nod of his head as he began searching everywhere he could for any signs of their friends. "It's almost as if there's this calm and comforting presence in here with us. Maybe somebody managed to find themselves in this crazy place and put this candle here. And if I'm not mistaken, there's a slight smell of vanilla coming from this room," he added as he sniffed at the air. "It's really soothing! It makes me feel like there's nothing going on around us."

"…Wait a minute!" the girl suddenly exclaimed as she made a beeline for the candle as if she caught sight of something important. The flame flickered a bit from the sudden breeze the movement and casted flickering shadows along the walls before calming down. She then said after taking deep sniff of the candle, "That smell is coming from this candle. I think… I think this was set up by Kairi!"

"Kairi placed this candle here?_!_" the other repeated in surprise as he stopped his search and looked at Ollete in surprise. "Are you sure about that? How do you even know this is one of her candles in the first place?"

"Her initials are written towards the bottom of it!" she explained as she pointed out to him the letters K and O. "I know that she's the one who wrote this! That and she always like to use vanilla scented candles unless they're meant for respectful or ceremonial purposes. And I know for a fact that she has two fresh packs of unused candles sitting around in her backpack. I saw her buy it at the store when we were getting supplies for our after school summer party! That means she's wandering around in here somewhere. And look, the candle looks like it's only been lit recently. Not a lot of wax has melted to the table yet! This means she has to be somewhere nearby. She just has to be nearby!"

"Calm down, Ollete!" Pence stated as he motioned with his hands for the girl to relax a bit. "You're going to end up making yourself panicky again if you keep on going like this. Take a deep breath and think things through. Are you certain that this candle came from her? I mean, the letters K and O can mean a lot of different things."

"I know this is from her!" she nearly shouted while ignoring the other's suggestion at calming down. "She's the only friend I know who would pierce the O in her initial with the bottom part of the K," she then explained in a slightly calmer tone as she pointed out the telltale sign that was indeed at the base of the candle. "She loves to make her initials like that since there's another student in our homeroom class with the same initials."

"I-I didn't know she did that," he admitted as he took another look at the initials and saw that it was indeed how Ollete had explained it to be. He then said after taking a few seconds to silently think about what all this meant, "If this really is from her, then she should still be somewhere nearby! She couldn't have been here that long ago; the candle looks like it was only recently lit. She must've left this room while the two of us were trying to regain our composure from the previous room's horrors."

"But we would've saw each other if she went down the same hallway as us just now. Maybe she's waiting in the other classroom for somebody to find her. Either that or she made her way up to the third floor and…"

"KYAAAAAAA!_!_!" a sudden shrill scream pierced the air much like the earlier one had done. However, this one sounded a lot closer and held more of a sense of desperation combined with the immense level of pure fear. It probably would have been loud and sharp enough to wake the dead from their eternal sleep if it were possible.

"Kairi!" Ollete immediately shouted as she ran out of the room without a moment's hesitation. "Don't worry; we're coming!"

"W-wait up, Ollete!" Pence called out to the girl who had already bolted out into the hallway and was most likely making her way to where the source of the scream came from. Once he left the classroom, he just caught strands of the girl's brown hair flittering around the corner that led to the stairs leading to the third floor. "Don't just run off like that. We still don't know what's going on here!"

With his warning landing on death ears, he tried his best to catch up to the girl who had spontaneously ran out of the Teacher's Lounge upon hearing a shrill scream that she was not even sure belonged to Kairi. However, even he could not dismiss the possibility and inwardly hope that Ollete was simply overreacting. And if she was not, then he hoped that Kairi was the one overreacting over nothing.

* * *

><p>Well, that's pretty much it for this chapter. After remembering how I left you all on the last chapter with a badly destroyed corpse of a girl, I figured it'd be nice to leave you this time with a cliffhanger. Of course, now you don't know whether or not the person who made the scream is even alive or dead now, and Ollete seems to be holding onto some kind of hope that the scream was actually from Kairi.<p>

I know how I said at the beginning of the third chapter that Ollete had like disaster training courtesy of her parents working at a hospital and all that. However, I wanted to showcase in this chapter that even once who is prepared to some extent for something like this can still break down and rely on someone with a lot less to no training whatsoever in disasters. It's clear that they both want to go home, but Pence is acting like her support crutch during this terribly hard time. I honestly meant for it to be the other way around, but it just came out like this as I continued to write out this chapter without me even knowing it.

But yeah, Ollete really knows about Kairi's quirks and immediately recognized the candle to be hers. While I had originally not planned on introducing any candles in this story, I figured that it'd be a nice transition of sorts for this little cliffhanger I left you on. I also made Pence be doubtful about a lot of things but only because it's out of concern for both their safety. I wonder, is Pence acting all supportive and protective because it's what he feels he has to do, or does have another secondary reason for acting this way? I'll let you all wonder on that as I try to figure out the answer to that myself.

And for those of you familiar with the ending of the first chapter of Corpse Party, I'm sure you'll all know what's going to happen next if now by reading this hint I just gave you. Now the only question is whether or not everything is going to turn out as fine as things could be considering the current situation they find themselves in? I guess all you can do now is just wait for me to write out the next chapter so you can all figure it out.

Well, that's it for my rather long rant. I'll just go ahead and leave you all with a renewed version of the character bios since it's been a long time since I've updated this story. No doubt most of you already forgotten who the characters of this story are by now. And I'll also repost a small blub about what each of their last names mean since I took them from the Japanese vocabulary that best fit them. So once that's all done, until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody!

Sora Hikari: 17 (A happy-go-lucky teenager with a timid side to him who's currently attending Destiny Island High as a Junior. Despite his timid nature, he'll willingly go the extra mile to help out his friends however he can when they're in trouble.)

Roxas Hikari: 15 (Sora's little brother who will attend Destiny Island High as a Freshman next year. Before Sora and Hayner's group of friends melded together, he first met the teen at Destiny Brotherhood Middle School and have been best friends since.)

Riku Usuakari: 18 (A quiet but popular Senior of Destiny Island High who seems to exude an aura of coolness to all who pass him by. While he prefers to keep to himself most of the time, he opens up quite a lot when hanging around with his closest friends.)

Kairi Oujo: 17 (A Destiny Island High Junior who's the current class representative of her Homeroom class. She has a fascination with anything that has to deal with the occult, especially with charms and spells. She also likes to memorize and recite spooky stories.)

Hayner Hatsuratsu: 16 (A Destiny Island High Sophomore whose attitude is a mix of both Sora's childishness and his own tough-guy attitude. He used to act like a complete punk during his Freshman year before Pence and Ollete managed to convince him to change.)

Pence Matomaru: 16 (A slightly chubby Sophomore of Destiny Island High whose nice and reasonable attitude makes him into an easily likable character. His ability to handle pressure well causes others to believe that he is a fearless guy who cannot be fazed by anything.)

Ollete Gouriteki: 16 (A Destiny Island High Junior who managed to skipped her Sophomore year because of more-than-above-average test scores. She acts like the voice of reason within the group of friends whenever they try to do something stupid that could get them in trouble.)

Naminé Mumeishi: 17 (Kairi's younger cousin who's also attending Destiny Island High as a Junior. While by no means a shy girl, she's rather quiet and prefers to draw when not around friends. She loves to make sketches depicting the situations she and her friends find themselves in.)

Axel Gouka: 23 (A young flaming red haired teacher who once attended Destiny Island High as a student. He's seen as a cool teacher by most of the students. While primarily a Chemistry teacher, he teaches one Homeroom class where Sora and his friends have attended for the past year.)

And here's the wonderful last name translation from Japanese for all the characters. Hikari is light for Sora and Roxas, Usuakari is twilight for Riku, Oujo is princess (Princess of light sounded ugly) for Kairi, Hatsuratsu is lively for Hayner, Matomaru is collected (like hardly startled) for Pence, Gouriteki is reasonable for Ollete, Mumeishi is nobody (reflects her being a nobody from game) for Naminé, and Gouka stands for hellfire for Axel.


	5. Dimension of Eternal Pain and Darkness

Hello everybody! Yes, this is an update to this story that's been a darn long time in the making! To be perfectly honest, I had kind of fallen out of love for this story so long ago. As such, I had decided to just abandon the story altogether. However, a lot of things have happened between then and now, and now I'm feeling like bringing this back up again.

I don't know why, but I suddenly had a want to write this story once more. I suppose it's because of the genre I'm writing this in that's made it more of a challenge appeal. That and my writing style from two years ago has vastly improved now, so the detailing of the story should be rather good or as good as it could be for a horror-style story.

Just as a word of warning to you all, **it will become heavily graphic whenever possible and proper from this point forward**. **As such, the rating for the story has officially been changed to M.** Two years ago, I was very nervous to write in the graphic nature as you'll see at the end of the chapter because I was not into horror then. I've gotten better with the genre, but my writing has definitely become more confident in that I feel comfortable writing something of such a heavily graphic nature. I honestly managed to scare myself when I wrote this; it sucks even more that I'm able to come up with good ideas in the middle of the night. Such graphic images made it hard for me to sleep.

But yeah, that's just a warning for you all. So if you don't like horror stuff on the level as that of the game Corpse Party, then don't read anymore. If you do decide to continue reading, then please leave a review telling me how you think the chapter went. What with this being a revival on my first attempt at a horror genre, your feedback would be greatly appreciated.

And to those who noticed the change to the story title, it's in latin. The translation for that is the title for this new chapter. Just a little heads-up for those of you who are interested. I figured it fit well with the place that they were in, and I wanted it to be in latin so as to make it sound cooler. I don't know why, but I always feel that latin is appropriate when thinking about Kingdom Hearts. I guess it's because of Final Fantasy 7 and 8 where some of the songs had latin lyrics in it, and both games were a part of Kingdom Hearts.

But yeah, I'll just shut up and leave you all to this new chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I have if not at least become somewhat disturbed because of it. Until the next update to this or any one of my other stories on this site everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dimension of Eternal Pain and Darkness<strong>

"Kairi, where are you?_!_" Ollete screamed as she made her way up the stairs to the third floor of the supposed Destati Communion Elementary School. It was almost as if she were running on auto-pilot at this point, her feet taking her to where she remembered hearing the scream. She could care less what happened to her now; all she wanted was to find her friends and see if they were okay. "Say something if you can hear me!"

"Wait up, Ollete!" she barely registered Pence's voice calling out to her as she ignored it and continued up the stairs littered with debris. The light from his lighter had since went out, so the only illumination left to them were the old lights that barely made a dent in the darkness. "I can't climb these stairs as fast as you, you know?"

Ignoring the other's complaint at how slow he was going up the stairs, the girl continued on her way until her feet connected with the third floor landing. Even then, she refused to stop running and kept on going through the dark hallway. However, she failed to get very far since the path suddenly ended with a large hole in front of her. Looking down, she only saw a stretch of darkness that seemed indicative of a long and painful drip. She momentarily considered jumping the gap, but the distance was just too great.

"She has to be somewhere on this floor!" she thought out loud as she began frantically searching the hallway. In the dim lights that were constantly flickering, she saw quite a few rooms that were assessable on her side of the hallway that appeared capable of being explored. "I know I heard her screams coming from up here. I guess she's in one of these rooms, but which one is it?"

Before she could spend time contemplating her decision, she was suddenly pulled out of her frantic mindset when she heard something loudly clattering somewhere nearby. Turning her attention towards the left, she managed to pinpoint the location of the noise before it had died down completely. It came from the direction of an alcove of the hall that led to a dead end thanks to fallen debris. At the end was a room with a sign above it that identified it as the girl's bathroom.

"C-could she be in there?" she thought out loud as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. "Please tell me you're in there, Kairi! Please tell me that scream from earlier wasn't from you!"

Failing to notice that Pence had caught up to her or the fact he was warning her to wait up for him, Ollete ran towards the girl's bathroom with little heed for her safety. She nearly tripped over something due to the poor lighting, but she quickly regained her footing and made it to the girl's bathroom.

"Kairi, are you in here?_!_" she called out, failing to notice how the room seemed oddly brighter than it did in the hallways. She did, however, take notice the immensely rancid smell that permeated throughout the room and started choking. It smelled heavily of a combination of an accumulation of human waste and something that was left out to rot. It took her a while to recover from her ensuing coughing fit.

Once she recovered and forced herself to become accustomed to the air, she ran up to the nearest stall and tried to open it. Finding it locked, she immediately moved onto the next one and was met with the same results. After trying out all the stall doors in a matter of seconds, she found that they were all locked from the other side. While this did frustrate her, it also seemed to provide her with some modicum of hope that Kairi was not here. She knew it was not like her to just ignore someone calling her, and there were no signs of anybody occupying any of the stalls. If anything, she had to see this as hope that the other was still alive and wandering around in a different part of the creepy elementary school.

"…There you are!" Pence panted once he finally found his way into the girl's bathroom. His hand was still holding onto the lighter which he immediately pocketed once he noticed how bright it was. Whether because he was tired or very relieved to have found Ollete, he seemed indifferent to the sudden change in the air quality and continued breathing deeply. "I…had trouble figuring out…what room you ran into. You can't just…run off like that! What if you got injured…or worse?"

"I can't find Kairi in here!" the girl merely exclaimed, her eyes beginning to show signs of tears at the corners. "I know I her screams came from this floor, and I heard something fall in this bathroom! I tried checking the stalls for her, but they were all locked. I know she wouldn't just ignore me calling out to her, but I don't know where else to look!"

"Calm down, Ollete!" the boy commanded once he finally caught his breath. He placed two rough but caring hands on the other's shoulders and shook her a bit in an attempt to snap her out of her hysterics. "Running around in a panic without a plan in mind isn't going to help you find her any faster. All it's going to do is make you do something without thinking it through! If we want any hopes of finding our friends and the way out, then we'll need to have as clear a head as possible. Running off on your own in a place like this is a good way to get yourself hurt or worse!"

For a moment, it seemed like she did not hear a word he said as she merely stared back with a blank expression on her face. However, her shoulders soon began to release itself of all the tension that had been building up since the whole ordeal began. Her breaths had also gotten more calm and less than that of hyperventilating. Letting out a shaky sigh, she fell onto Pence's chest and began hugging him tightly.

"…I-I'm sorry, Pence!" she apologized in a voice warbling with emotions. "I'm j-just so worried about everyone! The moment I heard someone other than us in here, I-I just had to find them and see if they were alright. A-And then there was that body we saw earlier all cut up and raped! I can't imagine one of our friends dying like that. We need to get out of here as fast as we can, but I don't want to leave any of them behind!"

"I know exactly how you feel," Pence comforted as he returned the hug. He mentally told himself that it was just to help calm her down, but he could not help feeling that it was his way of trying to convince himself on the truthfulness of his words. "I'm just as worried as you are about everyone, but there isn't a whole lot we can do right now. Until we have some way to figure out where they all are, the only thing we can do is hope that they're okay and haven't run into any bad trouble. Just promise me that you won't go running off on your own again when you hear somebody else scream. It's not going to do any of us any good if we get ourselves hurt or killed running around in a panic."

As she slowly nodded in agreement, he could feel the tension within her slowly begin to dissipate. Her shaky breaths had subsided somewhat, her embrace having relaxed somewhat and became less of a death grip. If she had been close to crying earlier, then she showed no signs of it after swallowing down what little she could of her fears.

"Come on; let's go get some fresh air out in the hallway," he suggested once he felt they were calm enough to move again. "I don't know if it's because of our nerves or the atmosphere, but the air feels a lot heavier in here."

Squeaking out a small sound of acknowledgement, Ollete allowed the other to guide back out into the dilapidated hallway. However, a loud banging sound echoed against the walls just as they were about to cross through the doorway. Both let out a startled scream and instinctually placed their backs against the nearest wall.

"Wh-what was that?_!_" she whispered as she frantically searched around for the source of the noise. At the same moment, the stall furthest from them suddenly swung open a bit without any outside influence. The squeakiness of it was enough to make them both let off a shudder of fear. "I-Is someone in there?"

"I-I-I think that…we should take a quick look!" Pence violently stuttered, trying his best to stay calm and failing miserably at it. "I-It could be somebody hiding out who finally realized that we're safe people!"

"I d-don't think that's a good idea, Pence!" Ollete frantically objected. "We don't know what's there! What if it's the one who killed the person we found earlier and they're just baiting us to come closer?"

"Y-You may be right, but it'd probably have been easier for them to kill us while we were completely distracted earlier! I doubt they'd just wait until we're about to leave before deciding to act."

Without further argument, the two came to a silent agreement to investigate the now open stall. Still holding tightly to one another, they slowly made their way towards the other side of the bathroom. It felt like an eternity in their fear-stricken minds traversing the small distance, but they soon made it to the aforementioned stall. The fear had kept building up with every step they took, their footsteps echoing in the room and adding more tension to the already oppressive atmosphere. Both were beyond petrified to try opening the door and instead were content on just giving it unfocused stares.

After taking a taking a deep breath in an attempt to steel his nerves, Pence finally took the initiative and began reaching for the stall handle. However, that was when he finally took notice of the overwhelming stench and began violently choking. Forced to kneel over and rest his hand on the handle for support, Ollete took it upon herself to rub his back as he went into dry heaves. This went on for about a minute before his body finally started to calm down and become accustomed to the stink.

"H-How did I not notice this?_!_" he wheezed, stumbling backwards as he stood up and opening the stall a bit. "It probably smells worse than those sewage treatment places some people work at!"

"I was wondering how you were able to breathe in so deeply earlier without any trouble," she murmured as she continued to rub his back. Her head unconsciously turned towards the open stall. She immediately let out the loudest scream she ever let leave her lips upon registering what was hiding behind it.

"WHAT IS THAT?_?_?_!_!_!_!" she screamed as she pushed herself away from Pence and backed up against the wall once more. The shock was so great; she began crying uncontrollably as she covered her face in an attempt to block out the gruesome image before her! "PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT HIM!_!_!_!_!"

At the same time she let out that scream, Pence allowed himself to look at what had sent the other into a complete hysterical breakdown. Almost immediately, he gasped in shock and fell backwards. Not once did his eyes leave the terrible sight he never thought he would bear witness to.

Hiding inside the stall was a body that was dangling in midair, a brown rope wound tightly around the person's neck. The toilet behind it was the only signs of serving as the deadly stepping stool that made this horrific scene possible. The familiar mass of blond hair and camo shorts heavily stained with blood was more than enough for Pence to identify just who exactly it was before him.

"H-H-Hayner…!" he managed to utter, his body too overwhelmed from the shock to even let his voice release a cry of anguish at the sight. "Th-This can't be happening! Please tell me you didn't really…! How did this…?_!_"

The question remained unanswered as Hayner's body lightly swayed when the air hit him. His cold and empty eyes continued to stare back at Pence, completely bloodshot and bulging out of their sockets due to the strangulation process with tear streaks clear as day. His mouth hung open, permanently frozen in place during his last desperate struggle for air with the remnants of saliva hanging at the corners of his mouth. His gray vest was nowhere to be seen, and his black shirt was barely hanging onto his body. It had been damaged in many different locations and showed off many wounds underneath it. Some of them looked quite severe and caked over with an accumulation of dried blood and dirt.

But the most gruesome thing about the entire scene was the state the bottom half of his body was in. His shorts along with his boxers were resting at his ankles with heavy amounts of blood staining them with a trail dripping from both legs. At the start of it all was a bloody mess where his penis was supposed to be. The bone that was jutting out was completely jagged with the skin around it slashed multiple times; fresh drops of blood from the horrific disfiguration were still dripping onto his shorts. Even the pubic area looked to have been completely scalped as only a neat rectangular bloody cut was left behind.

It was clear that somebody had come over after the poor teen had hanged himself and went so far as to castrate him. And if the body the two discovered earlier was of any indication, it was not a complete stretch to imagine the person responsible having performed necrophilia before proceeding with the castration.

Unable to register anything but the nightmarish sight in front of him, Pence continued to stare at the terribly mutilated body as if he were in some kind of trance. Not even the sound of Ollete's uncontrollable sobs and her eventual desperate embrace from behind was enough to tear him away from his stupor. Everything about the scene was so wrong yet he could not even bring himself to have the decency to look away.

Instead, he kept staring into those glossy eyes as if hoping they would shimmer with the spark of life once more. He hoped against all odds that Hayner would suddenly be full of life once more and announce that this was all just one monumentally sick joke. The only signs of movement was that of the body swaying back and forth, the rope squeaking away as it rubbed against wherever it was the other end was tied up to. And as it continued with its sickly sway, the words "Dimensio Eterne et Tenebrae" etched its way onto one the exposed legs and went unnoticed by both immeasurably distraught teens.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this new chapter. I really hope that you liked the detailing at the end of this. I understand that it's relatively short compared to the chapters in my other stories. However, I feel that horror chapters can't be too long or they run the risk of not being scary anymore because of the overload in details. I do hope that's not the case in this chapter where the gruesomeness was dulled down by too filler-style information.<p>

To be perfectly honest, I came up with this graphic idea after reading what I put down at the end of the third or fourth chapter. From there, I decided that it would probably work if I portrayed the one killing the people in this dimension as some sort of major masochistic maniac. I mean, what being in their right mind would want to have sex of any kind on a person they just killed, not to mention the new level of gruesomeness that's been demonstrated here.

But yeah, let me go ahead and say that Hayner is not dead at this point. I repeat, he's not dead. I know I pretty much just written him off, but it's all a part of the story behind this strange dimension. I'll explain it in more detail in the next chapter, but I promise you that he isn't dead. I've way too many things for him to do for him to just be killed off like that.

And while I'm on that note, I'll also be panning between the main characters every now and then. As it was with Corpse Party where the game showed different character's journey to survive, it's going to be the same concept here where the switch will happen after certain key events. This happens to be one of them; that and I'm seriously starting to run out of things to write concerning Pence and Ollete at this time.

Now that I'm done yapping on, I'll leave you all to read whatever story you want to read now. However, please don't forget to leave a review before you leave. As this is a revival of my first attempt at a horror story, I would like to know what you all think about it. I'm trying to expand my horizons in terms of writing, and I want to know if my writing is well received with you as the audience and readers. Until the next update to this and any one of my other stories on here everybody!


End file.
